Charter of the Soviet Federation
In 3020, the United Autonomous Republics set out to create a charter for the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. Following collaboration with the successive chairs Socialist Union of Farr and the Soviet Empire of the Leaf, Spek tabled a proposal for the draft charter. Revealed in 3020, and edited until a final draft was submitted in 3025, the document was approved by a majority of the membership in a special referendum. The first revision of the charter was put forward in 3040 by Spek to change voting rules. The charter also underwent minor rewording, particularly in section 3. In 3071 the charter was again revised, though this time the changes were much more significant. In particular, the document was modified to include secret ballots, the establishment of a permanent judiciary, and a reinterpretation and expansion of the roles of the chair. In 3137 the Charter was superceded by the Constitution of the Soviet Federation. Some portions of the Charter is still in effect, though the political structure of the federation has changed dramatically. For more information on modern Soviet politics, view the Soviet Parliament. Ideological Statement A referendum, held in 3020 provided a new ideological statement for the Soviet Federation, which reads: We, the vanguard for socialism, will smash oppression. NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS. The text of the final draft of the Charter of the Soviet Federation follows: Charter of the Soviet Federation 'Leadership' 1.1 The chairman must have ten years of simcountry experience 1.2 The chairman must have a country that is consistently breaking even (Financial Index of at least 95) 1.3 The chairman should commit to actively seeking out new members 1.4 The chairman should respond to questions and concerns from the general membership 1.5 The chairman should contribute to the Soviet Federation wiki and have a page for his or her country ______________ 'Membership' 2.1 All members should enter "border countries" and dedicate at least 25 per cent of their production to the common market 2.2 All members should focus on balancing their budgets, initially investing in finance and services, then adding the military into the mix 2.3 All members should sign the secret "War Treaty", even though this is unenforceable 2.4 All members must remember that they are ambassadors of the federation in all respects ______________ 'Elections' and Referenda 3.1 Elections grant leaders up to seven years to run the federation 3.2 Elections will be formally carried out by the Electoral Officer 33. Elections will be conducted with open ballots using in-game messaging 3.3 Elections will be documented on the wiki, with game site polls acting as a formality 3.4 Leaders will be allowed to run for re-election indefinitely 3.5 Leaders may, at any point in their mandate, decide to step down or to run for an extension of their term 3.6 Leaders may be impeached for conduct that is not endorsed by the federation 3.7 Leaders who are impeached may be evicted from the federation 3.8 Questions may be brought before membership once they are endorsed by more than three members 3.9 Certain posts in the Executive Committee (Finance and SovEMC) will be determined by election for terms of 20 years 3.10 Executive members that are appointed may serve indefinitely until they either resign or are replaced by the chairperson 3.11 The creation of new bureaux must be supported by a majority of membership through referendum 3.12 All changes to the charter will be conducted democratically ______________ 'Other Rules' 4.1 War. The voting period is 5 months. A majority of 35% is required. 4.2 Evicting countries. The voting period is 10 months. A majority of 75% is required 4.3 New chairman. The voting period is 10 months. A majority of 35% is required. 4.4 New Rules. The voting period is 5 months. A majority of 35% is required. ______________ Endorsement A referendum in 3025 formally adopted the charter. By a margin of 11-3 (with four abstentions) more than 75 per cent of members supported the motion, making the charter in effect immediately. Revisions to the charter will be allowed through referenda. Category:Soviet Federation